Breakdown
by Leanoranda
Summary: All Italy wants is that Germany wakes up. But what happened, that the strong nation is in this state?  Ger/Ita with Pru/Aus


Breakdown

If he was honest, Feliciano knew this day would come, but in his mind it would have been under other circumstances. At the moment he sat next to a hospital bed, holding the hand of his beloved Germany. During the whole war he had disappeared and no one knew why. But it looked like he wasn't missed. Also his brother was gone and also that was being ignored. The German soldiers were fighting, killing themselves, even though there was no hope for them. Some were disoriented, they didn't know why they were fighting and for what. The allied had said that it was good that the nazi was gone. They hoped that both brothers died, and that the chaos and suffering would end. But, what they saw was even more worse than death.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haha! The hero is here to rescue you!", America shouted while entering the camp. <em>

_Disoriented people looked up to him. There were no emotions in their faces. As if they had given up the hope to survive. But after realization hit them, they cheered and ran out. Not soldier was able to hold the mass down. So the allies entered the hell. With every building they freed, more and more tears were shed and cried of relief heard. It was a true beautiful sight. Families were reunited, even if they weren't far apart. _

_But with every building, also the horror has risen. They saw dead people piled in mass graves, human with missing limbs, diseases and mental scared human beings. Those who weren't so long in that camps, they could still feel happiness, but the rest was dead in the inside. _

_When the allies, to be named, America and England, entered the heart off the camp, the 'showers' and the rooms next to them, they couldn't believe to what human were able to. This was really the first time the loud-mouthed was sick of humans. Inside one of this much to small cells were two bodies. They were bloody and much too thin, like the rest of all who were caged in that place._

"_More dead people. I'm sick of it. I hope Germany rots where he was killed!" America shouted and kicked against the bars of the cell and let his head drop._

_England put his hand at Americas shoulder in a comforting way. He also was angered and hoped that that bastard would be dead. _

"_I'm sure he is. He and his freak brother disappeared August last year, and no one ever heard or saw something from them. I'm sure they already paid for what they did."_

_England kept on cursing the brothers and went off to search for survivors._

_Suddenly there was a slight movement in the cell._

"_I...I...am"_

_America raised his head. Even the cries of the freed people were loud he still thought he heard something._

"_Iggy, shush. You can complain later."_

_In the cell a arm fell beside the body._

"_I...am...not..."_

_The American broke the cell door to help the person inside, but as he stepped inside he recognized it inhabitants and froze. _

"_FUCK! Iggy get your ass over here and help!" he screamed._

_England was fast by his side and gasped when he saw the bony face of Prussia. There was blood everywhere especialy over his face._

"_I...am not a..freak...eyebrows."_

_Prussias breath was laboured and fast, as if he wasn't able to breath._

"_America?"_

_The American wasn't able to get his eyes from the brothers. It seems as if also Germany was barley alive, but still, he lived._

"_AMERICA! Wake up! It's not the time to stand and stare, help me with them!", England screamed as he bend down to Prussia and tried to keep him awake._

"_Hey, lad, come on, stay with us! Don't you die on me!"_

_What Prussia did was to close his eyes and he gave a weak chuckle._

"_Seconds...ago.. You..wanted...us..dead...And...now..."_

_America finally started to move and went to Germany. It wasn't easy to tell which one of them was worse._

"_Germany?", he whispered, and hoped for an answer._

_This wasn't what he wanted. Even he had wanted the dead, he thought of the death of a soldier on the battlefield and not being tortured._

_By his side England was screaming at an American soldier to get some help and the man saluted and ran off._

_The more Prussia talked, blood came up his throat. _

"_Fucking...tea..sucker..."_

_Finally some more soldiers came with two stretchers and carried the wounded nations away._

"_Be careful with them! They are important! If one of them dies, you'll be personally responsible for the death of a nation!", England shouted as they left. _

"_I didn't want this.", America commented the just happened._

"_Neither I, when I said dead, I meant something different."._

_Without another word about the scene they left and searched for other wounded people._

* * *

><p>"Germany."<p>

Italy was beyond sad. He was scared and angry and the man who did this to them. Germany always was a nice person to him. Maybe a little bit scary, but Romano was also sometimes. And Prussia was always so funny, and his chick was cute.

"G...Germany, please wake up. I'll make you and your brother pasta.", the Italian sobbed.

Both were terrible wounded. Broken ribs and arms were the simple damaged that were done. Both were highly poisoned due being locked so near to the death traps. They lost so much blood, and at first it looked like they wouldn't make it. Germany's pulse was so low, and Prussia was coughing up blood the whole time. But with both being nations, after a while everything went to a stable level. But they didn't wake up. It had been already weeks, and Romano already said that they maybe never wake up again, but that couldn't be right. Who will tie Italy's shoes? Who will crash Austria and steal his cakes?

Somehow, this things had become normal, and now Italy missed it. He even missed the drill in the mornings, he missed how Germany always yelled at him for being lazy and scared.

He never noticed how the tears were streaming down his face.

"You know, Germany. I miss you. I think that also Romano misses you. You know, the war had ended, you can wake up and run with your dogs again. That man is dead. He killed himself. You are now free.", he cried.

Due his crying he didn't notice the nurse behind him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the visiting times are over. Please leave, it's getting late. Shall I call someone to pick you up?"

He turned and saw her pretty face. On normal days he would have flirted with her, but these weren't normal days. She had blue eyes, just like the eyes he wanted to see open again.

"Oh, I... Okay. Listen Germany, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll tell you stories.", he turned to the smiling woman,"Thank you, but you don't have to call someone. I'll be fine."

He stood up and went beside her, not looking back at the wounded man in the bed.

* * *

><p>The night was another very quiet night at the Italys. Even Romano was constantly whining about the tomato bastard, there was no Veneziano who reminded him to tell also nice things. No North Italy was upstairs in his room and was moping on his bed. He remembered how Spain was stuttering when he delivered the news, how they all drove to the hospital, even Romano didn't said a word, even the were going to visit the potato brothers. It became much worse when he saw America and England sitting in front of their rooms. He still had Americas look in his mind. Full of pity and sadness.<p>

The worse was when he entered the room.

Germany was badly injured. His whole body was covered in bandages and the beeping of the machine next to him nearly made Italy crazy. He cried. He cried very hard and loud. Romano had tried to comfort him, but Romano wasn't good in that.

Oh how much did he apologized to the man he loved. For betraying him, for being useless, for being lazy, for being all. And the worse was, Japan was still fighting. And it didn't look good on his side too. He was the only from the axis, that wasn't so injured. Sure he had suffered, but not like the others. As if they were protecting him. Germany always did. Even when he ran to the enemies. Germany even had hid him and Romano during the invasion. He apologized to him and had said, that Hitler had decided, and that he could change anything. Romano had been screaming at him, but on the inside, Feliciano was sure that his older brother had been grateful for being protected.

It was already noon when Feliciano awoke. He still wore the clothes from the day before and his back hurt from the way he fell asleep. He didn't even remember when. It was like he closed his eyes and it was morning.

He stood up and quickly changed his clothes to something more comfortable.

"Feliciano! Bastard brother. Move you ass down here! The hospital has called!"

In less than a second he was downstairs.

"Ve? And what did they say?"

He had hope they called that Germany had awoke. And that he was fine. And that he would be released soon.

"Beer bastard is awake and asked for you. Dunno why. Now move you ass out of here!"

Lovino shoved his brother out from their house.

"If you come back, bring me some tomatoes. Tomato bastard forgot us!"

* * *

><p>Italy never ran so fast. Even while fleeing from Britain he wasn't so fast. He jumped inside the next plane and was after half an hour at Germany's Place and ran inside the hospital. He passed some nurses and doctors before reaching the ward were Germany was.<p>

Breathless he went to the reception.

"Herr Vargas?"

It was the pretty nurse from yesterday.

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want a glass water?", she asked friendly.

He shook his head.

"Then follow me. Herr Beilschmidt wants to talk with you."

She raised from her seat and he followed her. When they reached Gilbert's door she explained him a few things.

"Take care, he's very weak. He tried to convince him to rest a little more, but he's to stubborn. But if you see that he's to exhausted, call us. I know your nervous, but, please don't push him, he merely escaped death. I don't know if you saw him already, but don't worry. Now that he's awake it only look so bad, but it isn't any more so dangerous for him."

Then she opened the door and Italy went inside. He thanked her and his eyes wandered to the person in bed.

"Hey, Feli. How is the world going?"

Prussia's voice only was a whisper, but what shocked Italy the most was that all the fire inside it was gone.

"More or less good.". He tried to keep himself together. At least for the first five minutes he didn't want to cry.

He went over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He now fully saw the once mighty nation. Gilbert was only a shadow of himself. The right half of his face was covered in bandages, so also the rest of his body. His visible was empty. For a moment Italy thought that this was a actor and that Prussia would jump put of the closet with his funny laugh. And then Ludwig would come and scowl at him for scaring Italy. And then they would eat Pasta and Wurst. But nothing happened. There was this single red point watching the younger nation.

"I missed you.", Italy started.

Prussia only sighed.

"But not as much as West. How is he by the way?"

By the face Italy made Prussia directly knew the his Bruder wasn't awake.

"He.. is... stable... but...not..awake...", the younger one sobbed.

"Hm."

Prussia didn't said anything, he let the other nation cry. And this made Italy even more cry.

"_Real men don't cry. If you would stop you could become awesome, but not like this!"_

When Italy finally stopped he looked again a Prussia. His eye was fixated on him, an that made Italy uneasy.

"Lister, there is something I want to tell you. It's about the invasion. I wanted to apologize about what we did to you. I know West hid you and all, but we were never able to say sorry. I know it must hurt like hell."

Italy stared down at the once vital region claimer and smiled.

"No need to apologize. It didn't hurt. Not as much as...", he trailed off.

"Not as much as this?"

Italy nodded.  
>"I can't tell. I've been high on drugs since I came here. And pain can numb things too. So this isn't so bad."<p>

Even if Prussia said it, it was clear that he was still in pain. They way he tried to hold his face in front of Italy was too obvious. But Feliciano said nothing.

"Say, did anyone visited me? I know you were by West, but, did anyone missed me? And don't tell me you were here. I saw the look on you face when you saw me. Is it that bad?", the white haired man pleaded.

Italy lowered his head.

"So, nobody?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Austria was here, and Hungary. They were so worried. And big brother France cried. With Antonio. And..."

"They were all here? And that French sissy even cried?"

Prussias eyes widened. He never expected something like this.

"Yes, but Russia was here too. It heard him talking to America, about taking his prize after he was here."

The beeping of the monitor increased and Prussia stared at the smaller nation.

"WHAT?"

He started struggeling.

"NEIN! Ich hab das scheiß Lager überlebt! Ich geh nicht nochmal nach Russland!" _(NO! I survived the fucking camp! I won't go again to Russia!")_

Italy then panicked. He didn't know what to do and it seemed that Prussia was in pain, but kept on struggling. He screamed in German, something that Italy couldn't understand. So he stood up dan dashed to the door to call help.

"Help! My friend is overreacting! He is in strong pain!" he sobbed.

The pretty nurse came with a doctor who had a injection in his had. She grabbed the trashing nation and the doctor quickly injected the tranquillizer, which directly send Gilbert into the world of dreams.

"You all right?", the doctor, whose name-tag said Dr. Müller, asked.

"Yes.", was Italy's short answer. He was still to overwhelmed with that what happened.

"You better go home and rest. Monika? Hol Katja und sag ihr sie soll die Wunden nähen die gerade aufgeplatzt sind." _(Monika? Get Katja and tell her to sew up the wounds that had just opened)_

The pretty nurse nodded, gave Feliciano a smile and went off. He followed her out of the room, so that the doctor could close the door.

"He's a friend of yours?", asked Dr. Müller.

"Yes. He is my best friends brother.", Italy answered.

"I'm sorry for both of them. During these days I had many patients from the camps. These two are the worst I had ever seen. And even if they are nations, I cannot believe that both survived. So there is one advise I'd like to give you. If both are out of here. Take good care of them. Bring them to peaceful places. And I mean not here. They have to get over it, not forget, but they both have to accept it. The way Herr Beilschmidt reacted was a normal reaction. He was confronted with something uncomfortable and directly struggled as if his life depends on it. They have to realize, that they have fought enough and that for now the fighting is done. Take them to a nice country. I heard Italy should be beautiful." he looked at his watch.

"Oh, I excuse me for talking so much. It's an old habit." he laughed and gave Italy his hand.

The Italian shook it with a smile.

"What were you before the war?" he asked.

"I was a psychologist. But don't worry, I know how to use my drugs. Good day, I'm sure we'll see us again.", and with that, Dr. Müller went to the next room.

Italy didn't need long to decide what he would do next. With a sigh he went to Ludwig's room. Silently he opened the door, only to be greeted by the constant beeping of the monitor.

He sat at his usual sit and took the hand of his beloved.

"Germany, Gilbert awoke today. Please be wake up soon too. We all miss you. Especially Gilbert now. I talked with the doctor. He said that if you were fit again, I should take you to my home. I don't think that Romano will be angry. He will understand."

A memory from before came into Italy's mind. It was the first time that Germany visited them...

* * *

><p>"<em>Damm Veneziano! What did I told you about bringing that potato head to our house?" <em>

_Romano was again at the peak of one yelling fit._

"_Ve~ but brother, Germany has to relax too. He working much to hard.", the younger laughed and dragged the uneasy German inside the country-house._

"_So, this is my room. We'll share it, while you're here. Romano don't want to give me the key to the guest-room." He laughed after he gave the blond a tour of the small estate. _

"_You sure that there is no problem? I mean, I could also stay at home and do some paperwork that was left behind."._

_Germany could already feel the daggers Romano was glaring at him from the kitchen.  
>"DIDN'T you hear that? HE wants to stay AT HIS HOME! VENEZIANO, this time I'm okay with his decision, BRING HIM WHERE HE WANTS TO BE!"<em>

_Italy only laughed and dragged Germany into to dinning-room. _

"_Italy, I have to unpack!"_

_But the northern part didn't care.  
>"Ve~ Pasta, pasta! I made pasta for us all!" <em>

_He pushed the blond into one of the seats and ran into the kitchen._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? BASTARD BROTHER! BRING HIM HOME!"_

_Germany only chuckled._

* * *

><p>"Germany..." Italy was sobbing and rubbed his cheek against the limb hand.<p>

"Can you hear me? I don't want to lose you! Please come back. Gilbert needs you. Your dogs need you. I need you!" he cried.

America was frustrated. Even the allies had won the war, he had the felling, that in the end, they weren't responsible for the fall of Germany. It was his own leader who decided it. By sending his nations of the the camps.

* * *

><p><em>The Führer-bunker was destroyed. Everywhere were documents, dead soldiers and even women and children. And in between this chaos, there was the one paper, that had decided the fall of the third Reich. It was Russia who found it, and at first he wanted to throw it away.<em>

"_But, Britain. It's only paper. We don't need more work, da?", he was sourounded by an dark aura, but England ignored it. He reached out for the document and Russia handed it him._

_He read the first rows before paling._

"_This... This, America! Frog! Look!"_

_America came as fast as he could, hoping that England may have found Hitler's corpse, but it only was a piece of paper._

"_Anlgeterre, why are you shouting, mon cheri?"_

"_This is the document which is is responsible for sending Prussia and Germany to the camp. Hitler signature is at the end. He had send them. God I wish I knew why, I don't understand German!"_

_France stole the paper. He had been friends with Gilbert, and even with the war, they sometimes still went out drinking under their human names. _

"_It say, that they were send in for being traitors towards him. Something about the 20th July 1944 or something. Seems, like they tried to kill him, but he survived and so, they were sentenced to death in the camps."_

_America looked to the ground._

"_They tried to kill?"_

"_Qui, it's said here."_

* * *

><p>Weeks have past, and while Gilbert was recovering, Germany made no sign of becoming better. He always had at least one person next to his bed, either Italy or Gilbert, or both. When both were there they quietly spoke about Germany. Gilbert would tell stories about Germany's childhood, and Italy would talk about their adventure. They never talked about the incident weeks ago. It was like it never happened. Gilbert was still not to his whole strength, but he started already stalking the nurses with his wheelchair. But it still bothered Feliciano that the fire in the Prussian's eye was still missing. He lost the other. It wasn't sure if he'll ever get his sight back, because there was no nation before him that lost an eye.<p>

"I wonder, will Ludwig ever wake up?"

Gilbert laughed.

"Sure, he's my brother, too stubborn to die!"

Feli laughed with him, but he was still worried. His wounds were okay now, nothing a awake person with some tranquillizer couln't handle. But still he refused to wake up.

"Kesese! And when he was smaller, he was afraid of dogs!" Gilbert was again telling Feli again one of his little West stories.

"Really?"

"Ja! He always hid behind me! Dunno when it stopped, probably when I kicked pansy pants in the ass!"

Feli smiled. It was nice to hear something about Germany even when it was about his past. But by they way Gilbert told everything, Germany must have been a cute child.

Suddenly something was off. Both couldn't lay a finger on it, but within one second the room was quiet. Only the heart monitor was beeping, even if it was a little bit faster.

"We..West?"

Slowly a pair of blue eyes opened, but they didn't see anything, expect for brown. And he could smell the sun and tomatoes, and there was also beer lingering in the room, but it wasn't so intense like the other smell. And he was hugged. And his shoulder was wet. And someone was calling him. Another person cried.

"LUDWIG!"

* * *

><p>Many many many many maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany years later the three were in Germany's house. Italy was in the kitchen, cooking pasta for the special day, Gilbert was scanning through his games and Germany was in his study doing some left over paperwork.<p>

Unfortunately for him, Italy was now finished with his cooking and called for everyone.

"Ludwig! Gilbert! Pasta is ready!"

The German looked at his paperwork, and then to the door and smiled. He took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the desk.

Suddenly Prussia opened the door and screamed

"YO West! It' Pasta with Wurst!"

And then he closed the door forcefully.

Germany only shook his head. After such a long life, his brother was still the teen who raised him.

He left his study and entered the dinning-room. Everything was set to be perfect. Germany smiled because of that, everything was polished, and it was not his work, but Italy's. There was beer and wine, and pasta, Wurst, pasta and Wurst and potatoes.

Feliciano dried his hand on a towels before walking up to Ludwig to give him a peek on the cheek.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you woke up."

"Yeah West! If you hadn't, we would only have one special wake up dinner a year!" Gilbert laughed, but then he looked at the other two.

"Whatcha waiting for?"

Felis smile grew.

"Vee~ you forgot Austria. Or have you split up already?"

Prussia went red, but laughed it away.  
>"Oh specs. He won't mind."<p>

"Sure?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

Then the doorbell went off.

"Ve~ I'll get it, must be Roderich!"

And with that Italy was gone. But both could hear the conversation Italy and Austria had.

"You're right on time. Gilbert wanted to start already."

"Argh! That idiot will never have proper manners!"

Then they entered the room, and Roderich sat next to his boyfriend.

"Hey there pansy!" Gilbert laughed and gave the aristocrat a quick kiss before getting scowled for making out at the dinner table.

Roderich only shook his head and snapped the band of his patch against his cheek.

"Hey, not awesome! That's not the way to treat a disabled person!"

And they started to eat and talk, laugh and scowl each other...

_After Germany woke up, many things changed. The economy was getting better, Gilbert was now East-Germany, and both kept on recovering. They even still shared a house in Berlin and helped with the rebuilding of the city. Italy was always visiting, and after a while, he and Germany had started dating. But there was a shadow above them. And this shadow has a pipe. Some time later, the brothers were separated. No only by borders, but also by a wall. _

"_GILBERT! I PROMISE YOU! WHEN YOU RETURN WE'LL GO TO MY HOUSE!"_

_And then years later, they were reunified. And on that day Gilbert got together with Roderich. After hugging his brother and soon-to-be-brother-in-law, as he always calls Feli, he saw that Roderich, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, and like the whole world was there. He walked over to them to greet them, but he was stopped by an Austrian who threw his arms around Gilbert and kissed him fully._

_And since that, they had been together. Sure Gilbert would disappear for a day or two to visit Roderich, but still. They both didn't forgot, nobody did. And not like others, they showed the branding, the tattoos on their arms. Innocent numbers if you don't know the meaning. They could talked about it, even if it hurts, but afterwards they felt better. But not only they felt better, the ones who loves them too._

_They would never forget, it was a part of their history, just like building cuckoo-clock and claiming vital regions._

_/AN: ! I will never listen to the Hetaoni Soundtrack. Or else I'll get such stupid ideas. But hetaoni is so sad. And the soundtrack is incredible :D i love it. I hoped you enjoyed it ;)_

_R&R ;)  
><em>


End file.
